


You're not Alone

by IshidaKun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaKun/pseuds/IshidaKun
Summary: “Hank?” Connor called out into the darkness “Is everything alright?” When he received no response he decided to move into the room."





	You're not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in three years so excuse it if its an absolute dumpster fire.

Connor was sitting in standby mode in the living room when he picked up a sound that he could only describe as a whimper. He was going to ignore it at first , until he heard it again followed by what seemed to have been a muffled sob. Connor was in the process of analyzing his surroundings to figure out where the noise was coming from when he heard it again, louder this time. A strangled sob coming from the darkness of Hank’s bedroom.

Connor slowly made his way to Hank’s room, noticing the door was slightly ajar. He took a moment to debate with himself before deciding to poke his head into the room, just to make sure Hank was okay. 

“Hank?” Connor called out into the darkness “Is everything alright?” When he received no response he decided to move into the room. The lack of response caused Connor to worry slightly. He took a couple more steps and tried again “Hank?” Again no response. Connor crept closer to the bed , keeping his eyes on the dark form that occupied the other side. He gently placed one of his knees on the bed and leaned over to try and get closer to Hank. “Hank? He said just above a whisper “It’s me, Connor.” Again , no response besides the occasional whimper and muffled sob.

By this time the lack of response was making Connor worried, Hank would have said something by now. He continued being as quiet as possible in case Hank was actually sleeping and was just having a bad dream. But even with his cautiousness , Connor had the sudden urge to get to Hank as quickly as possible. Connor quietly slid into Hank’s bed and slowly moved to press up against the other man’s back , gently wrapping his arm around Hank ’ s waist.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hank barely managed to get out the words.

 

“Checking to make sure you’re okay, ” Connor responded into the crook of Hank’s neck. Hank remained still for a moment before rolling onto his other side, hiding his face in Connor’s shirt.

Connor held Hank tighter against him , almost like was afraid Hank was going to disappear and leave him all alone. “It’s okay,” Connor whispered, nuzzling the top of Hank’s head, “I’m here. I’m not going to leave you.” Connor could feel Hank shaking as he cried silently into his chest. It hurt Connor to know that Hank was in so much pain and choosing to deal with it alone. He didn’t have to be alone. Hank had him, right? And Connor would do anything for Hank.

Hank wasn't alone, Connor was going to show him that. Connor shimmied down so he could be face to face with Hank. Hank had his eyes closed as if he didn’t want to see Connor’s face. As if it hurt too much to look at him, why was that?

Connor gently tilted Hank’s chin up. If Hank didn't want to look at him that was okay. Connor slowly inched his face closer to Hank’s; he was going to show his partner that he was no longer alone. That he didn't have to do everything by himself. As Connor got closer he noticed the wetness on Hank’s cheeks and without thinking he licked up a fresh tear that had started to roll down Hank’s cheek. Connor didn’t do it to analyze it like he normally would but instead to taste Hank, to have more of him. 

 

He took a moment to relish the salty taste of Hank’s tears before moving back to concentrate on the other man's face. Hank’s eyes were still tightly closed “Why won’t you look at me?” Connor asked softly as he ran his thumb gently across Hank’s lower lip. 

 

Hank hesitated to reply, not being used to expressing his fears. It came out as just barely a mumble. “I’m afraid you’ll disappear.” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Connor responded, leaning in close to give Hank’s lips a teasing lick. “I’ll be with you forever.” Connor felt Hank shudder against him and watched as the other man slowly opened his eyes to look at him. Connor could see all the pain and sadness within Hank’s eyes causing his chest to ache with a dull pain.

 

He gave Hank a small smile before placing a soft yet firm kiss on his lips, as if to say “You’re alive, you’re safe. Don’t worry, I’ll make everything alright.” Connor rested his chin on top of Hank’s head and held him closer to his chest. 

 

Connor held Hank until morning, occasionally showering Hank with soft kisses until he fell asleep and staying awake through the night to keep watch over  _ his  _ Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> Our server is called Heavy Thirst and is an 18+ Heavy Rain/DBH server. We mostly latch on to side characters and develop them more than they ever needed to be. It's lots of fun, and you should totally come join. https://discord.gg/HFWSbcr


End file.
